Prérogative
by duneline
Summary: Jim remporte une énième partie d'échec avec Spock. Mais là, les règles ont changé...Slash/Yaoi.


Disclaimer : Les personnages de Star Trek TOS sont la propriété exclusive de Gene Roddenberry, je salue le génie et son esprit anti-conformiste, et je ne retire aucun bénéfice financier de cette fiction.

« Prérogative » :

Les meubles et le bureau étaient à leur place. Rien n'avait changé. Tout était normal.

Et, pourtant… Kirk promena, longuement, ses yeux noisettes sur son environnement et le malaise persistait.

Grandissait. Le jeune capitaine fronça, une demi-seconde, ses sourcils et lentement, avec précaution, il reporta son regard sur son first officer.

Spock, comme à son habitude, les trats impassibles et les mains derrière le dos, se tenait devant son supérieur. L'expression indéchiffrable. Le Vulcain ne regardait pas l'humain.

Jim déglutit, indécis et se demandant ce qu'il se devait de faire. Il finit par lever une main hésitante et doucement, prudemment, il toucha les cheveux de Spock.

Pas un muscle du visage de celui-ci ne tressaillit et n'indiqua au jeune capitaine si son premier officier recherchait ce contact.

Jim eut un bref soupir, presque de découragement mais ne renonça pas. Ses doigts glissèrent entre les mèches noires du Vulcain et un ravissement, à la douceur de la texture des cheveux de Spock, faillit arracher un gémissement de bonheur à Kirk.

La main de l'humain effleura, dans une caresse légère, l'oreille de Spock et se perdit vers la base, si tendre, du cou.

Des frissons traversèrent Jim dont les dents mordirent la lèvre inférieure et les yeux se fermèrent une seconde.

C'était…Si bon ! Le capitaine avait rêvé de ce moment-là, imaginant, pendant ces heures de repos, l'exquise douceur de la peau de son officier scientifique. Une joie éclaira les yeux noisettes et illumina le teint de Jim dont l'émerveillement confinait à la plénitude !

Spock, toujours aussi figé et inexpressif, glissa un regard sur son captaine et l'observa, sans un mot.

Apercevant l'examen dont il était l'objet et enhardi par le silence de son ami, Kirk appuya sa caresse et l'appronfondit.

Sa main descendit le long de la tunique bleue du Vulcain immobile mais dont les yeux ne quittaient pas le visage de l'humain et vint entrelacer les doigts avec ceux de Spock.

Jim joua avec la pulpe des doigts fins du Vulcain et nota le manque de réaction de celui-ci. Il leva un regard suppliant vers Spock dont un sourcil se redressa.

Kirk, dans un soupir, abandonna la main du Vulcain et la sienne retrouva sa place auprès de son corps.

La beauté et la magie de l'instant disparut. Jim frissonna. Il lui semblait que ses quartiers s'étaient refroidis.

Un sourire désolé et timide se dessina sur les lèvres du capitaine qui parla :

« -Je m'excuse, Spock. Oubliez mon comportement ridicule et reprenons notre relation là où elle était . »

La lassitude et la note de désespoir dans la voix de Kirk n'échappa à l'officier scientifique dont un sourcil se releva.

« -Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. Fit Spock, sur un ton formel. Je vous ai donné la prérogative de me toucher. Ce qui était convenu si vous remportiez cette partie d'échec. »

A la mention de ce stupide « gage » dont il avait été l'initiateur, Jim eut une grimace et une amertume se fit sur ses jolis traits.

« -Ah ! Souffla-t-il, amer. Pour vous , ce qui s'est passé n' était que la conséquence logique du jeu…Ne croyez-vous pas que j'ai un peu abusé de cette prérogative, monsieur Spock ? »

L'utilisation du « monsieur » surprit Spock mais le Vulcain se reprit assez rapidement.

« -Oui, capitaine. Reconnut Spock, d'une voix neutre. Le gage devait se limiter à un seul toucher : Mes cheveux. Je ne vous ai permis de continuer car vous avez su soulever mon intérêt. »

Un espoir parut sur le visage de Jim dont la respiration se suspendit :

« -J'ai soulevé votre intérêt ? »

Un embarras, nuancé d'ennui, fit hésiter Spock dont les mots franchirent, avec un peu de difficulté, ses lèvres :

« -Je me suis mal exprimé, capitaine. Je voulais dire que votre geste m'a aidé à saisir ce concept de « caresse » pour les humains et je vais pouvoir l'appliquer pour mieux me faire comprendre d'une… personne. Merci, Jim. »

La dernière phrase fut prononcée avec toute la douceur possible, révélant l'intention du Vulcain de ne pas être trop brutal avec Kirk et de ne pas le blesser plus que nécessaire.

Le cœur de Jim s'était glacé à ces mots et figé, le jeune homme réalisait ce qu'ils signifiaient et ce qu'ils sous-entendaient. Surtout pour lui.

Le bruit d'une porte se refermant indiqua au jeune capitaine que Spock s'était éclipsé et se jetant sur son lit, Jim éclata en pleurs silencieux.

Fin de la première partie.

Reviews ?


End file.
